Hurt
by BubblineForever
Summary: After a battle with a Hug Wolf, Princess Bubblegum treats an injured Marceline. A Bubbline/Sugarless Gum fan fiction.


**AN: **This is supposed to take place after Pb and Marceline broke up and before they got back together, it was inspired by this picture: post/31663754908/mizu-is-being-awesome-and-is-gonn a-help-write-a

"Ouch!" the Vampire Queen says as the Princess wraps yet another wet bandage around her arm.

"Hold still!" Princess Bubblegum says, "It may hurt now, but this is going to make you feel better in the long run.".

"What is this stuff on the bandages anyway?" Marceline asks.

"Just a little concoction I whipped up. It will help reduce infection." Pb says "Why are you bleeding anyway, aren't vampires supposed to be cold blooded undead creatures?"

"The blood ain't mine, babe," the vampire replies, "That's the Hug Wolf's.".

"Babe?" the princess says.

Marceline blushes,

"That's just how the way I talk." she says.

Peebles inspects the injuries. She has already patched up Marceline's head and arm. There are a lot of little nicks that don't need attention, but then there is a big open wound with spots off blood starting at the beginning of her chest and going down for who knows how how much. The princess gulps at the fact she will have to take Marceline's shirt off to properly treat it. The vampire see's Pb's shocked face and says,

"Yeah, I know I've got an injury running through my tits. If you want you can give me a bandage and I can do it myself or-"

"No," Bubblegum says, "I can do it.".

Marceline tries to hide her excitement.

"So I'll just take off your shirt and-" the princess starts,

"I can take off my own shirt Bonni." Marceline says.

"O-of course." Princess Bubblegum stutters blushing.

Marceline starts to sexily take off her shirt, not knowing what effect she's having on Bonni. The princess soon realizes that Marceline was NOT wearing a bra. So Bubblegum is staring at the vampires ice blue breasts. Pb looks away and tries to act like she's isn't interested, because she's NOT. Is she? She needs to focus on treating Marceline. Pb see's that the vampires wound is horrendous, and gigantic. Maybe it seems worse because without the blood flowing out of it you can see all the veins and muscle. It goes from a little slit above her boobs to a gigantic open wound on her stomach.

"Wow," Bubblegum says, "The injury is so large, I'll have to use multiple bandages. I'll start at the stomach, because that's where it's the worst."

The princess doesn't mention that she wants to treat the stomach first because it's the farthest away from Marceline's breasts. Marceline doesn't care. She just want's Pb to touch her. Peebles goes into the bathroom where she gets a large bandage. Then she puts her solvent on it. She walks back into her room where the semi-nude Marceline sits.

"Lie down." Princess Bubblegum commands.

The vampire queen obeys and lies on the bed. As the princess starts to wrap around the bandage, using careful hands so she won't hurt Marceline, Bubblegum thinks about how the poor vampire got into this mess. Pb just wanted to get out of the Candy Kingdom for once, just for a little while. She somehow wandered into this dark forest with an eerie essence to it. It was very quiet and tranquil. Suddenly, as if a balloon had popped, a gigantic wolf creature jumped out and started fiercely growling at her. You could tell from the heart-shaped hands that it was a Hug Wolf. Normally, Hug Wolfs are not a serious threat. But this one was rabid. It was about ready to maul her when something jumped out of the trees and started to maul IT. The Bubblegum cowered away as the brave creature started to fight the Hug Wolf. The princess screamed when the Hug Wolf sank its teeth down the front of the person, and as the persons face turned around, Bubblegum screamed even louder at the realization that the person was Marceline. Finally, after climbing on the shoulder of the Hug Wolf, the vampire broke his neck and ripped his head of, the blood of the Hug Wolf spurting out of the open neck. Afterwards, Bubblegum took the exuasted vampire back to the castle, where she is now treating her injuries.

The princess thinks about this all through treating Marceline, and soon she realizes there's only one part that needs to be bandaged. Marceline's breasts. Bubblegum picks up the last wet bandage, and slowly wraps it around the vampire queen's boobs. After she's done, Princess Bubblegum keeps her hands on the vampires breasts. Lightly cupping them. Then Marceline and Bonnibel look at each other, and slowly lean their faces into one anothers. And then they kiss. It is the most magical thing ever, as if they have both been transported to a different world entirely. The princess pulls away though, and the vampire leans in, wanting more.

"I think you should go." Bubblegum says quietly.

"Okay." Marceline says.

She puts on her t-shirt and flies out the window. Then she's gone.


End file.
